


Lily Turned Down James Again

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Courtship, Dating, F/M, Filk, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders' Era, Parody, References to the Beatles, Rejection, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is relentless in his pursuit of getting a date with Lily Evans. Lily, on the other hand, has her own response for every time she gets asked out. A song filk to "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" by The Beatles.</p>
<p>Slap! Slap!<br/>Lily turned down James again in a violent way<br/>Slap! Slap!<br/>Lily turned down James again just like every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily Turned Down James Again

**Author's Note:**

> "Lily Turned Down James Again" filked to the tune of "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" by The Beatles. Originally filked October 2005.

**JAMES:**  
Thought I had a shot  
So I gave it all I got  
Which was such a lot  
Had my hair already prepared right there- oh oh oh  
Said she's beautiful  
Cheeky but still dutiful  
We'd be quite the pair  
"Can I take you out on a date Lily?"- oh oh oh  
I thought that surely she would agree  
But what happened to me?  
  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Slap! Slap!  
Lily turned down James again in a violent way  
Slap! Slap!  
Lily turned down James again just like ev'ry day  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Came back 'round again  
Lily said "Oh not again"  
She was so annoyed  
But I felt something new would happen then- en- en- en  
Threw on all my charm  
Then I offered her my arm  
Yeah, I was a smarm  
But I knew she'd have to say "I'll date you"- ooh ooh ooh  
But what I thought would now be a "yes"  
What happened- well, you guess  
  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Smack! Smack!  
Lily turned down James again in a violent way  
Smack! Smack!  
Lily turned down James again just like ev'ry day  
  
  
 **JAMES:**  
Kind of now fed-up  
But I never will give up  
I will carry on  
Even if she looks at me like frog spawn- oh oh oh  
Pete and Remus say  
"Please don't ask her out today"  
Pad says "Ask away!"  
 **SIRIUS:**  
Make her say "Okay!"  
 **JAMES:**  
Though she'll say "no" I always will love her so- oh oh oh  
And what's the gift you get for your love?  
Another push and shove!  
  
 **SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER:**  
Punch! Punch!  
Lily turned down James again in a violent way (du du du du du du)  
Punch! Punch!  
Lily turned down James again just like ev'ry day  
Woh woh woh  
Du du du du du du  
  
 _(LILY passes by, and so the four attempt to get her to say 'yes' to JAMES)_  
  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS and PETER:**  
Please say "yay" not "nay"!  
  
 _(And we hear the sounds of a 'Slap! Slap!')_


End file.
